Assassini
by Assassin Ninja Spy
Summary: Alessa de Luca comes tumbling head over heels into Ezio's life and becomes intimately linked to the events of the Assassins, and their leader. EzioxOC apprentice/novice fic. Takes place during Brotherhood. M for language and sexual content. If you don't like OCs, please don't click -flames are not helpful and will simply be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you if you are a new reader to this fic! You can just skip ahead and dive head first into this story.**

**If you had read "Teach Me", firstly, thank you for your support, reviews and PMs - I really do appreciate it, but that fic is dead to me. I started that story a year and a half ago, I believe. It was an excellent learning experience for me and my writing has improved vastly because of it - but I did not like where I started to take that story. I was also unhappy when I reread it with the inconsistencies, spelling and grammar mistakes that ran rampant through it; however, I still loved Alessa and wanted to write about her. I still liked Alessa and Ezio's relationship, I love writing about _Roma_ and the _Assassini_ but I could not continue "Teach Me". So now we're here, at the beginning of a new story with the same characters. I have a new game plan of planning chapters and fully creating characters before introducing them. I know a lot of you were hoping for something different, but I truly hope that you'll forgive me for my absence and read and enjoy this fic as you have my last one, and my other stories, in some cases.**

* * *

**Assassini**

_Chapter 1_

Alessa twirled, dodged and slashed, doing her damndest to survive. The white-cloaked man was still in the fight as well, jumping away from a swing before leaping forward and hacking at the guards.

She'd been walking down the street when strong hands had grabbed her. She recognized the plumes of papal guards. She knew what they were planning, and she also knew that she'd never let it happen. She waited until they'd pulled her into a dark alley before she flung her head back to smash into the man's face behind her. His grip around her waist slackened and she twisted, grabbing the hilt of his sword and unsheathing it. The other four men stood in shock for a beat more before springing into action. Any civilians left began to flee as more guards came to the cries for help.

Alessa had been outnumbered already, and the reinforcements just further disadvantaged her – but she always did love a challenge. Jumping out of the way of a halberd, she sliced the throat of a nimble guard. Someone threw dust which she avoided before sticking her blade into their cheek and pulling them to the ground.

She'd been doing alright when a large man had grabbed her from behind, locking her arms to her sides. She'd kicked, struggled, screamed and tried to get loose, but his grip was a vice and nothing she did would loosen it. She thought she had been doomed, when the man holding her gurgled and dropped dead. Twirling on her heel, Alessa was greeted with a man she already knew from the posters, though they did not capture the true extent of his looks; deep chocolate eyes set in tan skin, a strong jawline with a thick beard, black to match his hair. He had a blade strapped to his wrist which was soaked in blood. An _assassino_, there was no doubt about it.

"_Donna_," he inclined his head before leaping past her into the fray. Alessa stood shocked for a moment before allowing herself a grin and jumping in after him.

He finished off the last guard with a flick of his wrist and both of them, Alessa and the _assassino,_ stood straight. Alessa looked around at the corpses and at the man who saved her; his robes were spattered with blood, and his sleeves were deep red. Kneeling down beside a guard still struggling for life, he slit their throat with a blade on his wrist before wiping it clean on his pant leg.

"_Requiescat in pace,_" he stood and looked at her with deep chocolate eyes. "Are you okay _Donna_...?"

"Alessa de Luca," she gave a sarcastic courtesy and, noticed in the process, her own ruined clothing.

He took a step closer to her and, giving a deep bow, he kissed the top of her hand.

"Ezio Auditore de Firenze at your service, _Donna_ Alessa," unable to stop herself, she blushed crimson at his charm. He straightened and gave a whistle. A black horse galloped from a side street and he vaulted into the saddle while it was still charging.

Alessa chocked on her words for a moment. This was a chance, a chance to do something great and escape the cage that was a woman's life. She could not let it slip away.

"Wait!" Ezio pulled the reins tight and trotted back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to jump in and save me like that, and then leave? I owe my life to you, _Signore _Auditore, isn't there some way I can repay you?" Ezio studied her for a moment with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I can think of a few ways, _Donna_," his tone dripped with unspoken promises. Alessa's jaw worked for a moment, her mouth hanging open. Ezio laughed, "I have places I must go." Alessa's answer was immediate.

"Take me with you," his eyebrows raised at that. "please." Much to her surprise, he held out a hand to her. As she clambered up on the horse, she was aiming to ride behind the _assassino _– but he had other ideas. The hand she'd been using for support now worked against her and pulled her into the saddle in front of him.

He leaned forward to grab the reins and Alessa was suddenly surrounded by his large form. If she looked to either side, she could just see _Roma _flying past through the crooks of his arms. His chest pressed into her back and held her steady as the mare flew over the cobblestone. When she inhaled, she did not smell the sour air of the city, but instead was greeted with the smell of hay and cold air, sweat and blood, steel and cloth; the smell of Ezio, which was none too unpleasant, Alessa found herself thinking, before she blushed once more.

After a while, Alessa relaxed. A laugh bubbled out of her throat; glancing down, Ezio smirked and jumped over a small fruit stand. The jolt of landing nearly tipped Alessa off, but she'd gotten used to the ride. It was actually nice; the speed of the horse created a breeze against the sweltering heat of mid-summer in Rome and the mare galloped smoothly through the streets. It was a disappointment when they crossed the Tiber River and reached their destination.

After helping her down, Ezio smacked his horse on the butt lovingly. She cantered away obediently as Alessa watched.

"She's a very beautiful horse, where'd you get her?" She earned herself a dubious look.

"Perhaps I will tell you another time. As for now, I need you to wait here," he turned on his heel and entered a plain-looking building. Alessa stared after him and chocked back outrage. She could not quite believe he'd take her all this way just to leave her at the doorstep. She tried the door, but it'd locked behind him. Glancing around, she spotted a door at the top of a building, but no ladder.

"_Cazzo_!"

"Problem, miss?" Alessa whirled around to an apparent thief. Her hand immediately went to her coin purse, much to his amusement. "I'm not here on business, _Madonna_. Your money is safe," the reassuring words were accompanied by a disarming smile. The man couldn't be more than twenty years of age, and had handsome features.

"A," she hesitated for a moment, what to tell this boy? "A good friend of mine appears to have locked me out and isn't answering my knocks." She attempted a sheepish smile. The thief laughed,

"Why not just climb up to the back door? There's a new man in town that's doing all the time!" He walked away laughing, no longer entertained with a pretty girl.

Alessa eyed the roof again; he may have been joking, but she was not one to be left to wait outside the door, like some page. Taking a deep breath, she charged at the wall and gave a tremendous jump. She caught the lip with her fingers and forced a leg up. Alessa gave a small puff of exertion and listened to guffaws and exclamations from below. Once standing, she saw her next goal. Jamming a foot in a nearby window, she pushed up with all her strength and grasped the edge and yanked herself up.

Surveying the roof, she spied her next climb that would be the last, but the hardest. Firstly, she pulled herself on top of a chimney before jumping at the closest edge. For a moment, Alessa feared she wouldn't make it but her torso slammed into the unyielding stucco wall. Screwing up her face, she used her aching, tired arms to grasp the next handhold. Scrambling slightly with her legs for fear of falling, she found purchase and stepped up. Her fingers curled around the lip of her final destination. With a final push, she reached the top.

Not taking a break, she opened the door and descends a brightly lit staircase into a large room. It was decorated luxuriously and sported a reoccurring symbol. The room appeared comfortable but fortified. A table had a map spread out of _Roma_ with a number of markings.

Alessa took a few steps into the room and made herself comfortable in a large, cushy chair. She grabbed a dagger off the table and began to clean her nails. She heard footsteps and a conversation drifted down to her as Ezio and another man enter the room.

"-derground here to work with?" Ezio entered first, came up short and then laughed. There is only one other man with him, and he gave Alessa an incredulous look.

"Who is this, Ezio?"

The _assassino_ did not respond, choosing instead to stride over to Alessa and pull her to her feet, but he did not release her hand.

"I should have known a woman who could wield a sword so deftly would not be suffered to wait outside. I apologize, _Donna._" Alessa raised one eyebrow and took her hand back. She strutted away from him and poured herself a goblet of wine from a flagon. She took a sip, savoured it for a moment, and swallowed. The other man, apparently at his wits end, gave an angry sigh and stomped from the room.

"What is this place?" Ezio had not followed her, but now he slowly sauntered towards her. Her eyes tracked him where he moved. Both of her hands cupped the goblet. He placed his hands on top and brought the cup to his mouth, taking a sip. He held her eyes the entire time.

"It is a hideout," his face did not show any signs of a lie.

"And who are you hiding from?" Ezio's hands began to creep up her arms, slowly.

"Surely there are more… pleasurable things to be discussing right now, Alessa?" Her name had never sounded so sweet as it did then, falling from his lips like a drop of liquid gold. She withdrew her hands from under his, allowing him to keep the goblet. She poured herself a new cup of wine, one eyebrow raised. She had not forgotten his words from earlier, the unspoken promises that had laced his voice. She must use that to her advantage.

"Perhaps – but they can wait. You have not answered my question." He was standing dangerously close to her. Each breath stirred her hair; his distinct smell was overpowering the sweet scent of the wine. She flushed again, though it was not her face that showed it this time. She retreated a few steps, leaning against the wall.

"There are dangerous men who would gladly have my head," he finished his wine and set the goblet down.

"That is very cryptic, _Signore_."

"Merely to keep you safe," he had somehow crept closer again. He had one arm braced against the wall, over her right shoulder. His whole body leaned towards her; they were not touching, but a scarce few inches separated them. Alessa had nowhere to go. "My line of work is not for the soft," she took note of his wince. He was well aware of his misstep in their subtle dance.

"Soft, Ezio? Tell me, do I seem _soft_ to you?" She paused for a moment, and then leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his neck, "And if I was, is there anything wrong with _being_ soft?" She whispered into his skin.

"I did not… I only meant…" The strain was obvious in his voice. His other arm had crept around her waist so that his hand sat on the small of her back. She let out a giggle and ducked under the arm he had braced against the wall, leaving him to hold nothing. She retreated back to the flagon and refilled her goblet, keeping her back to him.

"Work, Ezio? I know of only two jobs that would cause papal guards to want your head. There are thieves and-" she stopped her sentence when his arms crept around his waist. His lips were next to her ear, his breath tickling the skin there.

"And?" His voice was lusty, but held just the razor's edge of a threat. Alessa shivered.

"_Assassini," S_he whispered the word. Ezio began to kiss the corner of her jaw.

"What would you know of _assassini_, Alessa?"

"Are they recruiting?"

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, I so much prefer this opening to my last one. I hope you all feel the same. **

**Updates will still be sporadic, but I'm not using a beta reader this time so there will be one less step for chapters to go through before they're published (I mean absolutely no offense to my previous beta-reader, but they have a life [and I totally get that] and weren't able to devote themselves to beta-ing chapters that I sent them - which is fine, again. This time round I'm going to wait a day or two from writing a chapter to rereading/editing it.**

**Again, thank you so much.**

**-ANS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter 2 already? Well, it's much easier when you have the outline all typed up for you. I'm trying to cut down what I say in the opening author's note, so go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Ezio immediately let go of her. Alessa kept her back turned, her shoulders hunched over. She knew that if this turned sour, it could end in her death.

His hand clamped down on her arm, hard enough to bruise; she let out a small yelp of surprise and pain, but Ezio did not slacken his grip. He led her to the back of the hideout and pushed her into a smaller room. She didn't have time to take stock of her surroundings before the door slammed and locked behind her.

"For you sake, _Donna_, stay where I leave you this time," his voice was missing all the warmth that it had had a moment ago. Alessa smashed her fists into the door and screamed his name to no avail. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, face in her hands.

* * *

Alessa stayed obediently crumpled against the door. The blood smatters on her dress had dried brown and stiff; whenever she moved, they crackled and chafed uncomfortably against her skin. The heated conversation between Ezio and the other man - Niccolò Machiavelli, she had learned - drifted down to her. From the parts she's been able to understand, they were debating her future.

Ezio seemed in favour of keeping her alive, to her surprise. He kept on saying that they needed help and that she already had apt ability with a sword. Niccolò wanted her dead, or at least removed from the picture; she was too much of a liability and they knew nothing about her. Their voices were getting steadily louder and Alessa cringed as a door slammed shut. Moments later, she heard the door being unlocked and Ezio walked in. Sitting with a sigh, he pulled his hood down. He seemed to not remember her presence so the moment was stolen to study him.

Brown hair fell in his face, just above dark eyebrows that arched perfectly over warm and inviting eyes. His nose was distinctly Roman with a downward hook, but not in an unattractive way. A strong jaw line, covered by a cleanly cut beard, was broken up by a scar across his lips; lips which previously had an omnipresent smile, but were now straight in thought.

He glanced up to catch her stare. She immediately looked down, suddenly interested in the hem of her dress as a blush coloured her cheeks pink. The slightest ruffling of cloth and he was beside her with a hand extended.

"Come, _Donna_," he flashed an apologetic smile. Allowing herself to be helped up, Alessa brushed off some dirt from her dress and followed Ezio out the door. He crossed the street and planted her on a heavily armoured horse. She pinned the _assassino_ with a raised eyebrow.

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, Alessa." The words slapped her across the face.

"Is there no way I can convince you otherwise?" she pleaded with him. Ezio set the pace to a brisk trot.

"Machiavelli will not have you in the sanctuary, and I will not kill you. _Mi dispiace, _Alessa," his tone was sincere but it did nothing to mollify her. They rode in silence for a while. Ezio would not meet her eyes. She struggled to keep tears from falling. All her hopes had been crushed in the blink of an eye. Finally, Ezio broke the silence.

"What brought such a young woman so far from her home?" A dark look passed over Alessa's face.

"My husband is a rich man; rich and very much full of himself. His name is Juan Borgia the Elder, Cesare's banker," she scoffed. Had she been more observant, she'd have noticed Ezio stiffen. As it was, she continued out of self-pity.

"He drinks, all the time. He throws parties and invites the whores back to the house; he orders me to wait on the _Dio cane abbandonato!_ When he wakes up in the morning to find his money stolen and not a drop of wine in his cup, he beats me. A woman such as I finds reasons to leave the house frequently, _assassin_o." She said it like an insult. Ezio had been sitting silently. When she finished, he grabbed her from her horse. The mare galloped away when Ezio gave her a smack on the rump.

"What are you _doing?_ Put me down_ right_-" Alessa was cut off by a gentle finger to her lips. Ezio spurred his horse forward into the open countryside surrounding _Roma_.

* * *

The _Colosseo_ grew larger until they stopped beside the massive structure. Ezio leapt off his mount, grabbed a beam and pulled Alessa up after him.

"Hey, what are you_ doing?_" He continued without waiting for her and yanked her up again. His breathing was even, despite the extra work.

"Would you rather climb this yourself?"

"I would rather you _put me the hell down!"_ Ezio ignored her, continuing up the side of the building.

* * *

The _assassino_ finally pulled her up to the outer rim of the giant structure. He sat on the edge and spread out with his arms behind his head to act as a pillow. Sweat beaded his brow from the climb, but he showed no other signs of strain. Alessa sat beside him as the cool breeze blew her hair away from her face.

"I come up here to think – away from the crowds of _Roma _and the eyes of the guards," Ezio did not look at her as he talked; his eyes were focused on the stars above him.

"And what are you thinking about?" Ezio moved his gaze to her, his brow crinkled.

"What are you afraid of?"

The question was one Alessa had asked herself before. She had no fear of the guards, nor her husband's beating. Pain and death were not things that kept her awake at night.

"Being stuck with my life until I wither away; I fear having a child and losing my independence to the babe of a man whom I bear no love," Alessa bit the corner of her lip in thought. "I fear losing a chance to escape my future."

A sympathetic look passed over Ezio's face. He took Alessa's hand and led her onto a wooden plank. He nudged her out, holding her arms reassuringly. He was pressed much too close to her. She could feel his breath on her ear when he whispered,

"Are you afraid now?" She shook her head, though her quaking legs said otherwise.

"It's all right to be scared, Alessa. I used to be as well," She turned to look at him and blinked in surprise when she found his handsome face a hair's breadth from her own. A seductive smile pulled at his lips and the lusty edge of desire was in his eyes. Alessa made no attempt to fight when the _assassino _leaned forward to find her lips with his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, unlike any she had had before. Ezio's body pressed against her comfortingly. When their lips parted, Alessa kept her eyes closed.

"I'm going to kill your husband," Ezio's face was still close to hers – which was why it was smacked when Alessa reared back in surprise. He let go and grabbed at his nose with a curse. Alessa stumbled away from him – and right off the edge.

She screamed as she fell, up until she heard a soft _whump._ Her eyes had been squeezed closed, but she opened them now. It took her a moment to figure out that she was in a wagon of hay. She vaulted out on shaky legs and threw up into a nearby bush.

Ezio landed in the hay pile a moment later. When he jumped out, Alessa immediately noticed the blood streaming from his nose. She slapped her hands to her mouth and squeaked out a,

"_Mi dispiace!"_ Ezio gave a shrug and a laugh.

"Come along, _donna,_ there is work to be done before the night is over."

* * *

Juan came out from the large house with a smile on his face.

"Darling! You've come home, you know how I worry about you!" the threat underlying his words was blatantly obvious. "What's happened to you? You- you're filthy! But _grazie a Dio_ you're alright! Do I have this," he gestured wildly at Ezio "_gentiluomo_ to thank for that?" Alessa nodded quietly, keeping her head down as she walked from Ezio's side to her husband's. "Good, very good! Thank you _signore_, for bringing home _mio amore_."

"_Prego_. A pleasure, _signori_," Ezio held out his hand to Juan. As the Banker grabbed it and gave it a vigorous shake, the blade on the wrist of the _assassino_ slid forward with a _shink. _It barely pricked Juan, only just broke the skin – it was the poison in the tip that killed him. The fat man began to froth at the mouth in moments. He was soon implacable and completely mad. He stood on the spot, swaying and flailing his arms around while making horrible gurgling noises. In less than a minute, Alessa's husband was dead.

* * *

**So if you read Teach Me, you'll have noticed by now that I've changed some things around. By 'things' I mean plot points and events have been changed. This is going to be the regular as I feel I added in a lot of things to Teach Me just because I could. My new motto that I'm trying to write by is that everything must mean something. **

**We'll see how it works.**

**I've been thinking about it and my goal is to get a new chapter out every few days to start with, at least until I catch up to my rough draft of Teach Me. I don't hold myself to this as my writing is like a mood and I can't force. Also life likes to get in the way.**

**I'm not perfect, so if you see an error (spelling, grammar, tense, etc.) please let me know in the comments or a PM so I may fix it.**


End file.
